Two Lavender Princesses
by Ability King KK
Summary: Cipher is back and they want Lila! After a freak accident, Sato, Lila, and Takeshi are sent to Naruto's world. Only thing is, so has Cipher and they team up with Orochimaru. Can Naruto and Sato stop Sound Cipher? Contains Abilityshipping and NaruHina!
1. Cipher's Plan

**I warn you that the Japanese names for the human characters of "Pokémon" will be used so that it can fit better. Do not worry though; I will have the English names translated at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokémon" or "Naruto".**

**-:-**

In a dark, underground laboratory, scientists were working on.

"Are the preparations complete?" asked a tall man who was wearing black/dark purple outfit and had red eyes and white, serpentine-like hair.

"Almost, Jakira-sama. We just need a way to gauge the doors of the hearts so we know how much Shadow Energy we put in. Otherwise, we could kill the test subjects," explained the head scientist. He wore a long white coat with blue stripes on it. He also wore sharp looking sunglasses and had a long ponytail that was on the front of his head.

The tall man, Jakira, looked at the scientist with a raised eyebrow, asking a silent question.

"You see, Jakira-sama, unlike with Pokémon, creating Shadow Humans is much more complicated. Too little Shadow Energy and the human can easily disperse it. Too much Shadow Energy and it could destroy the heart and kill the human."

Jakira closed his eyes and thought of how to get around this obstacle. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and turned to the white coat.

"Borg, pack everything up. We are heading out," said Jakira as he made his way for the exit.

"Where will be heading?" asked Borg as he instructed the lower scientists.

Jakira had an evil grin on his face.

"To get the tool we need."

-:-

Near Tojo Falls, a young lavender-haired fifteen-year-old girl was sitting near the lake. She was looking up at the sky and thinking of a certain raven-haired, future Pokémon Master. Sitting next to her was a violet feline-like Pokémon that had a red gem on her forehead and a forked tail.

'_Lila-chan, what are you thinking about?'_ asked the feline with a knowing smirk, shocking the girl out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't thinking of anything, Espeon!" Lila said quickly.

'_Then why did you have that dreamy smile on your face that you usually get when you're thinking about you know who?'_ grinned Espeon. She knew she caught Lila when her face turned completely red.

"Why must you tease me about that?" sulked Lila.

'_Aw, don't be like that, Lila-chan! I think it's cute that you have a crush on someone! Though I question why its someone who is completely dense.'_

"He isn't dense!" exclaimed the maiden. Espeon just gave Lila a deadpan look to which Lila just hung her head.

Before she could respond, the referee of the Battle Tower interrupted.

"Lila-misu, there is a challenger here for the Ability Symbol."

"Alright then. Come on Espeon," sighed Lila as she stood up.

She and Espeon made their way inside the tower and went to the battlefield where her opponent was waiting.

"The following will be a three-on-three battle between the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower, Tengan Lila and her opponent…"

"Please, call me Borg."

-:-

Down the road, two figures were walking from the Kanto region to the Johto region. One of the figures was a young raven-haired man of fifteen wearing a cap on his head. He also had a yellow mouse-like Pokémon sitting on his shoulder. The other figure was a tall man of twenty. He had spiky brown hair, dark tan skin, and squinty eyes.

"So Sato, you think you're ready for the Johto Battle Frontier?" asked the tall man.

"You bet, Takeshi! Not only am I ready, but I'm going to win!" declared Sato.

"Pika!"

"See, Pikachu thinks so, too," grinned Sato.

Takeshi couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's enthusiasm. They then kept walking the path in silence, until Sato broke it with a question.

"Hey Takeshi, would it be alright to pick up a new traveling companion?"

"That depends. Who were you thinking about asking?" questioned Takeshi.

"Well, since we're near Tojo Falls, I thought I could ask Lila to come with us," grinned Sato.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow wondering why Sato wanted Lila to come with them through Johto. He didn't have any problem with Lila joining them, but he was surprised that Sato would suggest Lila of all people. Sato saw his look of confusion and elaborated on his reasons.

"I figured that since she's a Frontier Brain herself, she would know stuff about the ones in Johto. Plus, I haven't seen her in a while and thought it'd be fun to have her travel with us."

Takeshi thought there was more to it. Before he could question further, they heard a huge explosion.

"What was that?" asked Sato.

"It sounded like an explosion and it sounded like it came from the Battle Tower," said Takeshi.

"Battle Tower? Lila!" gasped Sato as he ran as fast as he could, with Pikachu holding on and Takeshi not far behind.

-:-

Panting, Lila ran as fast as she could, carrying Espeon along the way. Things were not looking up. The challenger, Borg, took her by surprise and even with her telepathic link with her Pokémon, couldn't get the upper hand.

Borg had said that he wouldn't have to use combo attacks like Rain Dance/Thunder and Toxic/Protect. His Rhyperior was able to demolish her Alakazam with a powerful Rock Wrecker. His next Pokémon, Gyarados, defeated her Metagross with the Rain Dance/Thunder combo and an Earthquake. Lastly, Espeon had gone up against his Crobat, which he said was his first Pokémon. Even though she had the type advantage, Espeon couldn't beat Crobat. The Poison-type had speed and was able to avoid the attacks easily.

It also didn't help that people wearing weird looking outfits raided the tower. Lila had demanded to know what was going on, but grew scared when she saw the most sadistic looking grin on Borg's face. The man had said that they were there to take and use her in their plans. Crobat then struck Espeon with a Cross Poison, sending the Sun Pokémon to skid across the field towards Lila. Seeing that her friend had been poisoned, Lila scooped Espeon up and ran.

"Why? Why do they need me and what for?" muttered Lila as she ran outside.

'_I don't know, Lila-chan, but watch your back. They are probably willing to do anything to get to you.'_ said Espeon.

"So this is where you ran off to."

Startled, Lila turned around to see Jakira standing a few feet behind her. She returned Espeon to her Poké Ball to keep her safe.

"Was it wise to return your Pokémon? Now you have no way to defend yourself," stated Jakira.

"Sh-She was poisoned. I was n-not going t-to force her t-to fight," said Lila with fear in her voice. "Who are y-you?"

"I am Jakira. I am the new leader of Cipher."

"Cipher?"

"Ah, that's right. No one outside of Orre knows of us. You will know more soon enough, once we get you back to our headquarters." said Jakira.

"What do you want me for?" demanded Lila.

Jakira just smirked as he released his own Pokémon. One was a tall, slim, chicken-looking Pokémon with a red body and the other was black and yellow in color and had thick arms, a face on his stomach, a large red eye, and a yellow antenna on the top of its head.

"Blaze!"

"Noir!"

"If you must know, Cipher at one point was able to create something known as Shadow Pokémon. Shadow Pokémon are Pokémon who's hearts have been closed of to emotion." explained Jakira, smirking as he saw the look of horror on Lila's face. "What we plan to do now, is to create something more. We plan on creating Shadow Humans."

"Sh-Shadow Humans?" stuttered Lila, not liking the thought of such a thing.

"That is correct. Unlike with Pokémon though, a human's heart seems to be stronger. Too little Shadow Energy and the human can disperse it, while too much Shadow Energy can kill a human. This is where you come in. I've heard of your abilities and you WILL gauge how much energy is used in the sealing process."

At this point, Lila was shaking with fear. She couldn't imagine such a thing happening to either Pokémon or humans and she wasn't going to be apart of it.

Jakira could see the fear in her eyes, but he also could see the defiance as well. That he would not stand for.

"If you will not come willingly, then we will take you by force!" declared Jakira. Blaziken and Dusknoir closed in on Lila, ready to grab her when…

"Chuuuuuuuuuu!"

…They were struck with a high voltage Thunderbolt. Lila saw the Pikachu that used the attack and then she saw whom the Pikachu belonged to.

"Sato-kun!"

"I don't know who you are, but if you lay one hand on Lila…" growled Sato as Lila ran to stand behind him.

"You won't do anything, boy. Borg! Get over here now!"

Hearing Jakira's command, Borg and his Crobat came out of the tower followed by some of the grunts. Sato had sent out Buizel to help Pikachu battle against Blaziken and Dusknoir, while Takeshi, who arrived seconds later, had sent out Sudowoodo to battle against Crobat.

Sudowoodo was holding his own against Crobat thanks to his resistance to both Poison and Flying-type attacks. Add Sudowoodo's high attack strength and Crobat would be down soon. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Buizel were having a harder time with Jakira's Pokémon. Luckily they had speed on their side.

"Dusknoir, use Future Sight," ordered Jakira.

The Gripper Pokémon's eye glowed with a blue light as the battle continued. After a while Buizel's Water Pulse had weakened Blaziken considerably, while Crobat and Sudowoodo had knocked each other out.

"Damn it! Crobat, return!" raged Borg.

"Sudowoodo, return. You did great," said Takeshi.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" called Sato.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!"

As Pikachu let the attack loose, Dusknoir's Future Sight appeared at the same time and collided with the Electric-type attack. The explosion that occurred created a large dome of light that engulfed everyone there.

"W-What's going on?" yelled Sato as he held onto Lila.

Once the light faded away, no one was left. They had just disappeared.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I've had this idea for a while now ever since I seen the similarities between Abilityshipping and NaruHina. I won't explain the comparisons here since they can be found on my profile should anyone want to see.**

**Trivia:**

***In "Pokémon Colosseum", Borg had a Rhydon and Jakira had a Dusclops, which have evolved since then.**

***Jakira is considered Leo's (Wes) equal do to the types they train. Ghost-type Dusknoir is strong against Psychic-type Espeon, who is strong against Fighting-type Blaziken, who in turn is strong against Dark-type Umbreon and the cycle goes back to Dusknoir.**

***All three times you fight Borg in "Pokémon Colosseum" he has Golbat/Crobat**

**Quiz:**

**What are the only two Pokémon in this chapter that can only be obtained in "Platinum" after you acquire the National Pokédex?**

**Translations:**

**Sato – Ash**

**Takeshi – Brock**

**Lila – Anabel**

**Jakira – Nascour**

**Borg – Ein**


	2. Future Master Meets Future Hokage

**Last chapter quiz answer: Metagross and Blaziken.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**-:-**

"Come on, Ero-sennin! I want to get back home!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!"

Walking through the forest were two figures. One was a spiky blond-haired young man of fifteen wearing an orange and black tracksuit and a long black headband. The most distinguishing feature was the three whisker marks on each cheek making him look like a fox. The taller figure was much older than the first. He had long spiky white hair and could pass off as a kabuki performer with the way he was dressed. He also had a large scroll strapped to his back.

"Why should I stop calling you that? You are an Ero-sennin!"

"Naruto, if you don't stop calling me that, I'll…"

The man, known as Jiraiya, stopped when he noticed that Naruto held up his hand, signifying to be quiet.

"What is it, gaki?"

"Not sure. I smell something though, like lilacs and lavenders," explained Naruto.

"Lilacs and lavenders? Lavenders maybe, but not lilacs. Temperature is to hot for those." stated Jiraiya.

"Well that's what I smell. Should we check it out just in case?" questioned Naruto.

"Might as well. Could very well be the perfume of a pretty young woman," said Jiraiya with a perverted grin as he walked in the direction Naruto pointed to. Naruto in the meantime was following with a twitching eye and grumbling something about 'baka perverts'.

-:-

"Chu." groaned Pikachu as he woke up. He looked around to see Sato, Lila, and Takeshi unconscious and Buizel also waking up.

'_Buizel, you alright?'_ asked the Mouse Pokémon.

'_Yeah. Little woozy though. What the hell happened?'_ asked the Sea Weasel Pokémon.

'_I don't know, but I do know that we need to keep Sato and the others safe.'_ stated Pikachu.

'_Why not just wake them up?'_ questioned Buizel.

'_I don't think they'll be getting up for awhile.'_

The two Pokémon then heard a rustling sound coming from behind them. They turned to see two humans they didn't recognize and went into battle stance to protect their friends.

"What do we have here? I've never seen animals like this before," said the white-haired man.

"Neither have I, Ero-sennin, but it looks like they trying to protect those people," said the blond as he searched through a pouch strapped to his leg. Pikachu and Buizel tensed, not knowing what he was going for. It wasn't until they smelled the smell of berries did they relax a little.

"We just want to help," said the blond as he placed the berries down. Pikachu and Buizel looked at each other before they relaxed completely and accepted the help.

"Alright Naruto, set up camp while I go get the firewood." said the white-haired man as he left.

"Right!"

-:-

It was now close to nighttime and Naruto was watching over the trainers wondering who they were. Pikachu and Buizel were wondering who exactly Naruto and Jiraiya were, but knew for some reason they could be trusted. Jiraiya had gone off to recheck the perimeter of the area to make sure there were no enemies around.

They were so engulfed by their thoughts that they were startled when they heard a groan. The young ninja and two Pokémon looked over to see Sato sitting up, holding his head.

"Pikapi!"

"Buibuibui!"

Pikachu and Buizel rushed over to their friend and trainer, happy to see him awake.

"Hey guys. What'd I miss?" asked Sato.

"Not much even though you were out for a few hours." answered Naruto, making Sato jump. "Sorry about that."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My sensei and I found you and you're friend passed out so we set up camp so we could keep an eye on you." explained Naruto.

"Arigatou, Naruto. I'm Hikite Satoshi, but my friends call me Sato," grinned Sato.

"Hey Sato, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What exactly are those animals? I've never seen them before," said Naruto as he pointed at Pikachu and Buizel. Sato gave him a wide-eyed look.

"Y-You don't know what Pokémon are?" questioned an astonished Sato.

"Pokémon?"

"What the hell happened in that battle?" muttered Sato to himself.

"Battle?" inquired Naruto.

Sato had explained to Naruto about the last battle he had with Jakira. During the story, Takeshi and Lila had woken up and added parts that were needed.

"So these Pokémon are like Summon Creatures?" asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Takeshi.

Naruto just gave off a foxy grin and bit his thumb. He then did a few hand signs and slammed his palm onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke appeared where Naruto's hand was and when the smoke cleared, there was a small puppy-sized toad sitting there. The trainers sat there with wide eyes or in Takeshi's case, raised eyebrows.

"Cool! Any chance I could learn something like that?" asked Sato.

They were all startled when Jiraiya joined the conversation.

"Sorry Sato, but I can't allow you to learn how to summon."

"Aw, why not?"

"It seems to me, that you are all from a different world," said the Toad Sage as he rubbed his chin.

"Different world?" questioned Lila.

"Doesn't that sound a little out there, Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto, only to be bopped on the head by Jiraiya. The trainers and Pokémon just sweatdrop at this.

"Stop calling me that! It's Jiraiya-sensei! Anyway, it is possible that there are other worlds out there. It could even be possible that there are other universes out there," explained Jiraiya.

"You might be right, Jiraiya-san. In our world there is actually an inner world called the Distortion World where a large Pokémon known as Giratina lives," said Takeshi.

"Man, this talk about other worlds is really confusing," said Naruto as he scratched the side of his head.

"Yeah." agreed Sato.

Jiraiya just shook his head and told everyone to get some sleep. In the morning they were going to continue onto Konoha and figure out how to get the trainers home.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I assure you that the next chapter will be longer. Now that Naruto and Sato have met up, the fun can begin. Anyway, don't forget to review!**

**Trivia:**

***Sato's last name, Hikite, translates to 'catch' and Lila's last name, Tengan, translates to 'clairvoyant'.**

***All flowers mean something. Lavenders mean 'devotion' and Lilacs mean 'love'.**

**Quiz:**

**In the animé, how does one enter the Distortion World?**


	3. Typecasting

**Last chapter quiz answer: reflective surfaces.**

**Disclaimer: The story you are reading contains characters not owned by me. If you think this needs to change and that I should own them, please leave a message at the sound of the beep *beep***

**-:-**

Morning came and the group was packing up the camp. It wasn't until they were almost finished that Lila had remembered something.

"Takeshi, do you have any medicine on you? Espeon was poisoned and needs to get treated."

"Sure thing. Send out your other Pokémon as well. I'm sure they need to be treated, too."

Lila just nodded and released her Psychic-types from their Poké Balls. Takeshi immediately tended to Espeon with an Antidote while Naruto and Jiraiya stood by watching with wide eyes.

"Whoa! These are Pokémon, too?" asked Naruto.

"Yup. There are lots of different species of Pokémon. If I remember correctly, there should be four hundred ninety-three species of Pokémon." explained Sato. "Some Pokémon are actually considered legendary, or mythical, and really can't be caught by trainers."

"Then how do people know they exist if they're myths?" asked Jiraiya as he watched Takeshi move on to treat Alakazam and Metagross.

"I guess people have just seen them. I know I've seen most of them with my own two eyes." grinned Sato as he rubbed the back of his head.

"All finished!" declared Takeshi. "Luckily, they weren't too bad off, seeing as how they got some rest in their Poké Balls."

"Arigatou, Takeshi." smiled Lila.

Lila had then returned her Pokémon and then the group went on their way to Konoha with Jiraiya leading the way.

-:-

Soon the group reached the village gates and the trainers were astounded by how the village looked as they walked towards the Hokage Tower.

"So what do you think?" asked Naruto, happy to be home for the first time in two and a half years.

"Honestly, not what I had expected of a ninja village." said Sato.

"Sato-kun! That was rude!" scolded Lila.

"You got something against my home?" challenged Naruto.

"Stand down, Naruto. So Sato, judging from your response, you seem to be somewhat familiar with ninja. Care to explain?" asked Jiraiya.

"Hai. Back home, there's a ninja who goes by the name Kyo (Koga), but he doesn't have the techniques that you guys have though. He trains mainly Poison-type Pokémon," explained Sato.

"Poison-types?" questioned the knucklehead ninja.

Before Sato could answer, someone calling Naruto's name interrupted him. Turning to see where the voice was coming from they saw five figures, all around the same age as Naruto and Sato, heading towards them.

The first figure was girl with pink hair and green eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and a tan skirt. The next figure had gravity defying silver hair and a lazy look to him. He had one of his eyes covered by his headband and a mask covered his lower face. He also had his face buried in a small orange book. The next one was brown-haired boy with red fang-like markings on his face and standing next to him was a very large dog. The last one wore a green hooded jacket, add the fact that he wore sunglasses; his face was almost completely hidden.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" called Naruto as he waved them over.

"Hey, Naruto, who're these people?" questioned the dog-like ninja as he and the other reached Naruto.

"Oh, this is Hikite Satoshi, Tengan Lila, and Rakuseki Takeshi," introduced Naruto, pointing to each one. After Takeshi was introduced, a small blue frog-like Pokémon appeared in a flash of light from one of his Poké Balls and struck Takeshi, making him fall to the ground in pain. Naruto, Lila, Sakura, and the dog ninja watched with wide eyes. Jiraiya and the hooded ninja raised their eyebrows and the scarecrow-looking ninja kept reading. Sato and Pikachu looked on like it was an everyday thing, which it was.

"Wh-What the hell just happened?" cried out the dog ninja.

"That would be Croagunk. You see, Takeshi is somewhat of a womanizer and Croagunk usually keeps him in line with a weak Poison-type attack. Looks like he decided to perform a preemptive strike," laughed Sato.

"Really?" Naruto then got down to eye level with the Toxic Mouth Pokémon, whose orange cheeks kept inflating and deflating. "Hey Croagunk, see the man with long white hair?"

"Cro, cro, cro."

"Well, he's just like Takeshi and I was wondering if you'd use that poison attack on him, too," explained Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Traitor!" shouted Jiraiya as he backed away, making Naruto and Sato laugh at his antics. The scarecrow ninja, who had overheard everything, put away his orange book.

"Naruto! What the hell is going on and who are these people really?" demanded Sakura. Sato couldn't help but be reminded of Kasumi (Misty).

"All will be explained once we reach Baa-chan's office," stated Naruto as he looked around. "Hey Kiba, Shino, where's Hinata?"

"We were looking for her ourselves before we ran into Sakura-san and Kakashi-sensei. We then noticed that you had returned home," explained Shino, since Kiba was still in shock over what just happened.

"I'm sure she'll turn up then. Its not like she can't take care of herself," shrugged Naruto.

"Come on, gaki. We need to see Tsunade-hime before she gets angry that we're not there on time." said Jiraiya.

"Right! Come on guys!"

"Wait, where's Croagunk?" questioned Takeshi, who recovered from the Poison Jab. Everyone looked around, when Lila found him near a wooden fence. Croagunk wasn't the only one she found though.

"Croagunk, there you are. Everyone is looking for you," said Lila.

"Eep!"

Lila went around the corner to see that Croagunk had found a girl hiding behind the fence. She had long dark blue hair and lavender pupil-less eyes. She wore a lavender jacket that looked to be too big for her. She looked very nervous.

"Hello. My name's Tengan Lila. What's yours?" smiled Lila.

"H-Hyuga H-Hinata."

"Oh, you're the one Naruto must have been asking about." said Lila.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Hai. Come on, let's go and meet up with the others. Naruto will be glad to see you," said Lila as she led Croagunk back.

"O-Okay." said Hinata as she followed with a blush on her face.

Back with the others, they had regrouped now wondering where Lila was. Naruto and Sato were about to go off looking again when Lila, followed by Hinata and Croagunk, called out to them.

"Hinata! There you are!" exclaimed Naruto as he ran over to the shy girl.

"W-Welcome home, N-Naruto-kun." greeted Hinata as she nervously tapped her fingers together.

"Alright, no more delays! We need to get to the tower now!" declared Jiraiya.

"Right away, Ero-sennin." grinned Naruto.

"Why you little…"

"Race ya to the tower, Sato. Come on, Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Hinata's hand, causing her to blush and let out a small 'eep', and dragging her to the Hokage Tower.

"You're on, Naruto. Let's go, Lila!" replied Sato as he grabbed Lila's hand, causing her to blush and let out a small 'eep', and dragging her to the Hokage Tower as well.

The others just stood there staring at the scene that just happened.

"Is it just me or is everyone else seeing double?" asked Sakura.

-:-

Inside the Hokage's office, a well-endowed blonde woman was tapping her fingers on her desk irritably waiting for a certain pervert and a certain younger blond to arrive.

"I'm sure that they'll be here any minute, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune, Tsunade's assistant, as she tried her hardest to keep her mentor calm.

"They better have a really good reason to be late," said Tsunade.

Just then, the door flew open and in ran Naruto and Sato with Hinata and Lila, both red-faced, not far behind. Tsunade and Shizune stared wide-eyed at three things. One, Naruto came barging in with Hinata. Two, the two people they didn't recognize that were with Naruto and Hinata. Three, the small yellow animal on the male stranger's shoulder.

"Hi Baa-chan, Shizune-neechan! I'm home!" greeted Naruto.

"Naruto, who are these two?" questioned Tsunade.

Naruto and Sato then explained all that has happened so far. From Sato's battle with Jakira, to Sato's world and what it was like, to the reason why Naruto was late returning home. During the explanation, Jiraiya, Takeshi, and the others entered the office and added what they could.

"So these Pokémon are used in battle similar to how we use Summons?" asked Tsunade as she studied Pikachu and Croagunk, who were sitting on her desk.

"In a way, but there's more to Pokémon then just having them battle. Its more of forming a bond between Pokémon and trainer." explained Sato.

"Then they are exactly like Summons. Here in this world, we form bonds with our Summons just like you formed bonds with your Pokémon. Only difference is that not everyone in this world have signed a Summoning Contract," explained Jiraiya.

"Summoning Contract?" asked Sato.

"Remember that toad I summoned?" asked Naruto, to which Sato nodded. "Well, I wouldn't have been able to do that unless I signed a contract."

"Makes sense."

"Now I have a question for you," declared Naruto.

"What would that be?" asked Sato.

"Earlier you mentioned something about Poison-types. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, all of the four hundred ninety-three known species of Pokémon are separated into different types. There are seventeen types in all and some Pokémon actually can be two types," informed Sato.

"Interesting. What type would Pikachu and Croagunk be?" asked Kakashi.

"Pikachu would be an Electric-type!" grinned Sato.

"And Croagunk would be both a Poison and Fighting-type." said Takeshi.

The ninja were very interested on the subject of Pokémon. Naruto had suggested that Sato, Lila, and Takeshi should show the rest of their Pokémon if they had any. The trainers had agreed, but had said that the office would've been too small to show all of the Pokémon. It was then that Tsunade had suggested a place where they could show the Pokémon.

-:-

At the Chunin Exam Arena, the ninja were getting ready to see what the rest of the trainer's Pokémon were like. Along the way to the arena, they had met up with Team Gai and Team Ten and they were just as interested.

"So these three are from another world and they're going to show us some of the creatures from that world? Troublesome." drawled the lazy pineapple headed ninja.

"Come on, Shika-kun. It might be interesting to see," said the fan wielder, who had accompanied Shikamaru.

"Alright Forehead, what else do you know about these three?"

"Not much, Ino-pig, but from what I've seen, the girl acts almost exactly like Hinata when she's around that guy in the hat." whispered Sakura. "Also, the guy in the hat is almost exactly like Naruto."

"Nani? You mean there's another Naruto and Hinata out there?" whispered a wide-eyed Ino.

"Looks like it. …Want to try and get the two together?" asked the cherry blossom with a smirk.

"Might as well. We can try and get Naruto and Hinata together at the same time, too." smirked the flower ninja.

"You two might want to keep it down so Neji-kun doesn't kill Naruto," said TenTen as she sat next to the other kunoichi.

"Guys, they're starting," stated Choji as he ate his chips.

Takeshi was the first to go and he sent out both Sudowoodo and Happiny to join Croagunk. Lila went next and sent out all three of her Psychic-types. Sato followed up by sending out the rest of his Pokémon. First was his large bird Pokémon, Staraptor. Next was the green tortoise-like Pokémon, Grotle, followed by the red monkey-like Pokémon, Monferno. Lastly was Buizel and the small shark-like Pokémon, Gible.

After the Pokémon had been shown, Sato and Takeshi had explained the different types that a Pokémon could be as well as the strengths and weaknesses of those types. It was during the explanation that Gible decided to show his appreciation to Sato the only way he knew how, by biting onto his head.

**CHOMP!**

"Gahh!"

"Sato-kun!" called Lila as she rushed over. Naruto and some of the other ninja had rushed over as well just as Sato had pulled Gible off.

"Gib!"

"Sato, are you sure he's safe to be out in the open?" asked Naruto as he and the others looked at Gible warily.

"I'm sure. That was Gible's way of showing affection. Besides, I've had a lot worse done to me," grinned Sato.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I've been hit by a few Electric-type attacks from Pikachu in the past, Fire-type attacks from another one of my Pokémon, and I took a Poison-type attack in the back once." explained Sato. All of this information astonished the ninja.

"How are you even still alive?" demanded Ino.

"I guess I'm just lucky." said Sato as he rubbed the back of his head, missing the look of concern on Lila's face.

"Hey Sato?"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

"Would it be alright if Pikachu and Monferno help me with my training?"

Everyone looked at Naruto with a questioning look, wondering what he was thinking.

"I figured that since they use Fire and Electric-type attacks, they could help me train in dodging and resisting them."

"Okay…but why would you need that?" questioned Sato.

"…There's this guy named Sasuke that I'm trying to bring back to the village. He uses mainly Katon and Raiton-style jutsu, which are similar to Fire and Electric-type attacks. I figured I could get the upper hand if I trained with Pikachu and Monferno." explained Naruto. The others were surprised, as well as concerned, by the idea Naruto had. The ones who were truly concerned for Naruto were Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sakura. Sato had looked towards his two Pokémon with question in his eyes.

"Its up to you two. Do you want to help Naruto?"

"Pika!"

"Ferno!"

"Looks like you've got yourself some new training partners, Naruto," laughed Sato. Naruto just gave off his foxy grin.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**More introductions of characters and the meeting between Hinata and Lila. There will be more interaction between the two later. Maybe chapter five.**

**Next chapter will take place in Sato's world and will show the reaction for Sato, Lila, Pikachu, and Takeshi's disappearance of the characters there.**

**This may sound like a demand, but can I please get some reviews for this story? I would like to know what people think of my writing and if I can improve it.**

**Trivia:**

***Takeshi's last name, Rakuseki, translates to 'falling rocks'. This fits since he gives the TM for Rock Slide in "HeartGold/SoulSilver".**

**Quiz:**

**What type of Summon does Temari have?**

**Translations:**

**Kyo – Koga**

**Kasumi – Misty**


	4. Finding Out Where

**Last chapter quiz answer: Kamaitachi.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned "Pokémon" or "Naruto", some characters would get more screen time and some would get less *coughsasukecough***

**-:-**

Back in the Pokémon world, the outside of the Battle Tower still looked like a war zone. From the nearby bushes, three heads popped up to check if the close was clear.

"Th-They're just gone." stated the blue haired man in surprise.

"Yeah. Where do you think they went, nya?" asked the small cat-like Pokémon.

"Who cares? I say we sneak in and steal all the Pokémon from the tower," said the redheaded woman as she stood and went to go inside.

Her two companions just looked at each other and silently wondered what they did to be teamed up with her sometimes.

"Kojiro! Meowth! Get in gear now!" screeched the woman.

"Coming, Musashi!" said both Kojiro and Meowth as they scrambled to follow.

Once inside, Team Rocket saw the damage that was done when Cipher infiltrated earlier. When they reached the battlefield they saw the body of a man lying in the middle in a small pool of blood. Meowth and Kojiro went over to check on him while Musashi went to look for Pokémon.

"Is he…?" asked Meowth.

"No. He's still alive, but barely." responded Kojiro as he checked the man's pulse. "We need to get him to a hospital, ASAP."

Kojiro carefully picked up the body and made his way to the door. He was stopped when he heard Musashi.

"Kojiro! Put him down so we can get out of here! There were no Pokémon to steal."

"What's going on here?"

Team Rocket turned to see a portly man wearing shades and a Hawaiian shirt glaring at them.

"We didn't do anything!" cried Kojiro.

"That's right, nya! We came in here and saw the place as is and the guy on Koji's back in bad shape, nya! We were about to take him to the hospital, nya!" explained Meowth.

"Th-There telling the truth, Enishida." coughed the man on Kojiro's back. Enishida's eyes widen behind his shades.

"Come on. You can explain to me what happened on the way to the hospital," said Enishida as he went out the door to his car. Team Rocket followed.

-:-

Meanwhile in Pallet Town, Dr. Yukinari Okido was doing research when his assistant, Kenji, came running in.

"Dr. Okido! Dr. Okido! You got phone call and it sounded really urgent! Its about Sato!"

"Nani?"

Dr. Okido hurried to the vid-phone to see Enishida on the screen.

"What's going on, Enishida? What happened to Sato?" asked the good doctor.

"It's like this Dr. Okido," said Enishida.

Enishida couldn't tell Dr. Okido much. The only thing he could tell him was what Team Rocket told him. About how Cipher attacked the Battle Tower and how the combined Future Sight and Thunder caused some weird effect that made everyone disappear. He also explained how he found the state the Battle Tower was in and that Kojiro was about to take the tower's referee to the hospital.

"What exactly does this Cipher want with Lila?" asked Dr. Okido.

"From what I'm told, they wanted to use her ability to create something called Shadow Humans."

Dr. Okido's eyes widened at that. He remembered hearing something about shadows in the Orre region from his colleague, Krane. Dr. Okido didn't think it was possible to create Shadow Humans. He just hoped that it never came to be.

-:-

"It seems that the humans are having problems," said the white dragon.

"Not all of them, brother. Just the ones closest to the Chosen One." said the purple dragon.

"Don't tell me that there's another prophecy involving that child?" questioned the black dragon.

"Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, what is happening in the human world?" asked a large gray Pokémon with a gold ring around his body.

"Arceus-sama!" cried the Deity Dragon Trio.

The Original One looked at what his sons were looking at. He was surprised by what he saw.

"It seems that those humans were sent to another world," stated the god Pokémon as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Arceus-sama?" asked Dialga.

"The humans closest to Sato won't be able to figure out what happened to him fast enough to try and bring him and his friends home. I'm going to give them the help needed."

With that, Arceus left.

-:-

Hours later, a meeting was called at Ever Grande City to determine what was to be done about Cipher and Sato, Lila, and Takeshi's disappearance. The meeting consisted of Dr. Okido, Wataru, Daigo, Mikuri, Shirona, and Jindai, who was there on the account that Lila was the target of Cipher.

"So this organization, Cipher, wants to turn humans into weapons?" asked Daigo as if it was something from science fiction coming to life.

"It seems that way, Daigo. I'm surprised that they're even trying such a thing when they had fallen twice after attempting to turn Pokémon into weapons the same way." said Dr. Okido.

"What makes this worse is that those bastards want to use Lila to help them achieve this!" shouted Jindai as he slammed his fist on the table.

"Arceus forbid should Goyo and Itsuki find out. I know they have a right, but I really don't want to deal with their behavior," said Shirona.

"I thought only Goyo was the overprotective brother," wondered Mikuri.

"Trust me, Itsuki can be just as bad. Though he only gets like that when Lila is in danger," said Wataru.

Before anything else could be said, there was a commotion outside the room. The burst open and revealed an angry Goyo trying to get in, but was being held back by his younger brother Itsuki and a redheaded woman wearing glasses.

"Let me go! I want answers, damn it!" yelled Goyo.

"And you don't think I don't!" yelled Itsuki. "Settle down, Aniki, so we _can_ get answers."

"What are you two doing here?" questioned Shirona as she glared down at the two brothers. That was when the redheaded woman spoke up.

"My apologies, Shirona-misu, but that baka, Oba, found out about what happened at the Kanto Battle Tower and made the mistake of telling Goyo-kun and Itsuki."

Shirona could feel a vein twitch on her forehead after learning that Oba did something so stupid. Oh he was so going to get it. Denzi, too, seeing as how it was most likely he had something to do with it.

"Thank you for telling me, Kanna." replied Shirona.

"Shirona, I demand to know what happened to Lila!" said Goyo.

"Goyo, when we find out what did happen, we will tell both you and Itsuki." explained Dr. Okido.

"You humans won't be able to find out."

Everyone turned to the door to see a man wearing a white robe with gold trim. He had long gray and black hair and green eyes.

"Before any of you say anything, I know what had happened to Sato and his friends." said the man.

"What happened?" asked Itsuki.

"It seems that when Pikachu's Thunder collided with Dusknoir's Future Sight, it created a gate way that sent everyone there to another world," explained the man.

Everyone looked at the man as if he was crazy. Mikuri was bold enough to ask the question on everyone's minds.

"And you know this how?"

"It is easy to know something when one is the Original One." grinned the man.

"Wait, the Original One? You're telling us that you are Arceus?" questioned Wataru.

"That I am. I will prove it too. Just gather all of the Gym Leaders, Elite Four members, Frontier Brains, and those close to Sato. All will be explained then."

Arceus then left them to do what he asked.

-:-

Everyone has been gathered and they were wondering what was going on.

"Any chance you know what's going on, Shigeru?"

"I know just as much as you, Kasumi," replied the researcher. Kasumi nodded and then noticed Haruka and Hikari had walked over.

As everyone was talking amongst them selves, Human-form Arceus walked into the room. When he noticed that they weren't paying attention, he grinned and let of some energy that made everyone look in his direction.

"Glad to see everyone is paying attention."

"Hey, who are you?" demanded Kasumi.

Ignoring the girl, Arceus created a viewing screen and showed everyone what had happened at the Kanto Battle Tower. To say those who did not know were shocked was like saying the sky was blue.

"What happened to Sato-niisan?" cried Hikari.

"In simplest terms, he, Lila, Takeshi, and Cipher were sent to another world," answered Arceus. "I will be able to bring them back, but it will take a while to do so."

"What do you mean, Arceus?" questioned Dr. Okido.

"If I were to create another gate way, it could disrupt the balance between the worlds. I will be able to do so within three days." explained Arceus. "I do ask though that a team be created to go into the other world and help stop Cipher."

"If a team is needed, then I volunteer myself to go and stop them!" exclaimed Wataru. Arceus just shook his head.

"I'd have to decline, Wataru. Strong trainers will be needed, but I believe that the Regional Champions should stay. Just in case if any members of Cipher are still here in this world. Kyo, I ask that you be the one to lead this team," stated Arceus.

The former Fuchsia City Gym Leader came down to the lower level and stood in front of the god Pokémon.

"May I ask for the reason I am picked as team leader?" asked the Poisonous Ninja Master.

"If you must know, the world that Sato and the others were sent to is a world filled with ninja. I had figured you would be the best choice to send," explained Arceus.

"Hmm, very well then. I accept. Who else shall be on this team?" asked Kyo.

"That is up for you to decide. I'm sure you'll be able to make the right ones for the mission."

Kyo nodded in confidence. He already had a few people in mind.

-:-

Back in the Ninja Realm, an underground meeting was taking place between two evil beings.

"Kukuku, very interesting, Jakira." laughed a snake-like man. "What is in it for me, should I lend my services?"

"Merely the fact that your Oto Ninja could be infused with Shadow Powers and be under your command, Orochimaru." grinned Jakira.

While the two evil masterminds were planning on creating Shadow Ninja, Borg was talking with Kabuto and Sasuke.

"These Pokémon of yours are astounding," said Kabuto as he studied Crobat.

"Yes, they can be even more astounding once their hearts have been sealed away and become Shadow Pokémon." smirked the Cipher scientist.

"Hn, these creatures don't look so powerful," said the last 'loyal' Uchiha.

"Kukuku, now Sasuke-kun, you should know better to underestimate someone. I believe you almost lost to Naruto at the Valley of the End because you underestimated him," laughed Orochimaru. Sasuke glared at his sensei.

"That dobe got lucky and nothing more! I will kill him and gain the power I need to kill Itachi!"

"Whatever you say, Sasuke-kun." smiled the Snake Ninja. "Now Jakira, what is it that you need?"

"If my guess is correct, the girl we need has also come to this world. Her name is Tengan Lila and she has a power that will help in the Shadow Making Process. I would like to have her within my grasp."

Orochimaru gave off a wicked grin. He then glanced at Sasuke as he made his next statement.

"Maybe once you've used the girl for what you need her for, she can be given to Sasuke-kun so he can rebuild his clan. Think of it Sasuke-kun. A clan that possesses both the Sharingan and the ability to use telepathy."

"Hn. As long as she is worthy," said Sasuke as he walked out of the room. Borg watched as the Dark Avenger left. He then turned to Kabuto.

"Arrogant little child, isn't he?" asked the scientist. Kabuto nodded in agreement.

Orochimaru, ignoring the two assistants, stood from his throne and lead Jakira to the back where they made the plans to create the ultimate Shadow Ninja Army.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been swamped.**

**A look into what was happening in Sato's world. Arceus, as you can see, is going to help get Sato and the others back. Though Cipher will have to be dealt with first. I already have five people in mind to accompany Kyo to Naruto's world and I'll have a poll up on my FanFiction profile to determine the last two members.**

**If you're wondering why Goyo and Itsuki are Lila's older brothers, read my one-shots 'An Overprotective Ability' and 'Christmas With Her Family'. I should already have explanations about it in those.**

**If Kojiro and Meowth seemed OOC, its because I believe that even they wouldn't leave a man to die.**

**Trivia:**

***Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus are in the color categories white, purple, black, and gray respectively.**

**Quiz:**

**Where on Sasuke was Naruto able to hit with a Rasengan at the Valley of the End?**

**Translations:**

**Kojiro – James**

**Musashi – Jessie**

**Enishida – Scott**

**Dr. Yukinari Okido – Professor Samuel Oak**

**Kenji – Tracey**

**Wataru – Lance**

**Daigo – Steven**

**Mikuri – Wallace**

**Shirona – Cynthia**

**Jindai – Brandon**

**Goyo – Lucian**

**Itsuki – Will**

**Kanna – Lorelei**

**Oba – Flint**

**Denzi – Volkner**

**Shigeru – Gary**

**Haruka – May**

**Hikari – Dawn**


	5. Journey to Suna

**Last chapter quiz answer: His Hitai-ate (Forehead Protector).**

**I am so damn sorry for the long wait. I had originally written this chapter out, but when my hard drive crashed a few months back, I lost everything. So this is all from scratch. Again, I'm sorry for the wait.**

**-:-**

"Let's go!"

"_Pika!"_

"_Mon Monferno!"_

As soon as they could, Naruto, Pikachu, and Monferno started on their training. Off on the sidelines, Sato, Lila, Takeshi, Sakura, and Hinata stood by, making sure nothing got out of hand.

"Naruto's pretty strong," said Sato as he watched him take a punch from Monferno.

"He should be," said a voice coming towards them. It turned out to be Jiraiya. "He did train for about three years with one of Konoha's most powerful shinobi."

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama," greeted Sakura. "Are you here to keep an eye on Naruto?"

"Not really," replied Jiraiya. "I'm actually here to tell you, Hinata, and Naruto that you have a mission."

"A m-mission?" questioned Hinata.

Before Jiraiya could explain, Naruto gave out a shout as he and Monferno connected blows, sending each other skidding across the ground a few feet. When they stopped, Monferno beat on his chest a few times.

"_Monferno!"_ yelled the Playful Pokémon before he was engulfed in a white light.

"No way!" exclaimed Sato, running over to stand next to Naruto.

"What's happening?" asked Naruto; a little scared he might have done something he shouldn't have.

When the light died down, Monferno was no more. In his place stood a larger monkey-like Pokémon, but he was still a little smaller than Sato. He had white fur covering his torso, shins, and around his face. His fingers and toes were blue. Lastly, his most distinguishing features was the fire that acted as hair on top of his head and the gold armor-like attachments on his shoulders, chest, knees, and hands.

"_Infernape!"_

"What happened to Monferno?" questioned Naruto.

"He evolved!" grinned Sato. "When a Pokémon gets strong enough, they can actually become a whole new Pokémon."

"Though some Pokémon have other methods of evolving and others can't evolve at all," continued Takeshi.

"Really? Cool! This could make my training more effective now since Infernape is stronger," grinned Naruto.

"That's going to have to wait, Naruto. You, Sakura, and Hinata go to the Hokage Tower to get your mission. In the meantime, I'm going to show our guests where they'll be staying, which will also be your new home as well, Naruto," said Jiraiya.

"How will I know where to find you then, Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto, surprised by this.

"Just summon a toad and he'll lead you to where we'll be," replied Jiraiya. "Sato, Lila, Takeshi. Follow me."

With that, the three trainers, Pikachu, and Infernape followed after the Toad Sage as the three shinobi went to the Hokage Tower.

-:-

Naruto was following a toad across the rooftops. He had just received the mission orders and was now on his way to his new residence to get ready. The mission was simple. The mission was to escort Temari back to Suna. Along with himself, Sakura, and Hinata, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Neji, and Asuma were also assigned this.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Asuma were the strength, Neji and Hinata were to be the lookouts, Sakura the healer, and Shikamaru was there as tactician/request from Temari.

Naruto questioned why so many were assigned to this mission, but Temari just mumbled that the Kazekage was just being overly worried for her safety. Naruto was then shocked to learn that his friend, Gaara, was the new Kazekage. The orange ninja was happy for his friend and saw this as something for him to work even harder on his dream of becoming Hokage.

Continuing to follow the toad, Naruto noticed that it was leading him down a path that seemed to be out of the way. Soon, they reached their destination, which was a large Japanese-style house, but looked more like a mansion. The gates of the building had statues of toads on each side of it and a red spiral on the doors.

"Whoa! This is where I'll be living?" asked Naruto in awe.

The gates opened and Naruto stepped through. The pathway leading to the main house was also decorated with toad statues. Naruto wondered if this was really Jiraiya's house. He always pictured something different, something more perverted.

Entering the building, Naruto was lead to the living room, where he was met with a hilarious sight. Jiraiya was cowering from the glares of Sato, Pikachu, Infernape, and Alakazam, while a heavily blushing Lila was hiding behind Sato. She reminded Naruto of someone, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I can only imagine what you did, Ero-sennin," grinned Naruto, trying to keep his laughter in check.

"Damn pervert suggested that Lila sleep in the same bed as me while he had a perverted grin on his face," explained Sato, not taking his glaring eyes off the Toad Sage. "Then he said something about research for a book. He really is an Ero-sennin!"

"Not you too! Why can't the younger generation show more respect?" cried Jiraiya with waterfall tears running down his face.

"Your own damn fault, Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto. "Anyway, I better get my things together for my mission."

"Oi, Naruto. Mind if Lila and I can come with you?" asked Sato, turning to the blond.

"Nani?" questioned Naruto and Lila.

"I figured as long as we're here in this world, we might as well make ourselves useful," explained Sato. He then grumbled, "Plus I don't feel comfortable leaving Lila around Ero-sennin."

"But how would you two even be able to do anything? Its not like you have ninja training."

"Well, we have Infernape and Alakazam to help us. They're the most likely of our Pokémon that could easily help in this situation."

"_Nape!"_

"_Kazam!"_

"They seem willing to help too," giggled Lila.

"What about Takeshi?"

"I think I'll sit this one out," said Takeshi as he entered the room. "If you want, Naruto, I can clean this place up for you while you're gone."

"Really? Sweet! Arigatou, Takeshi!" said Naruto. He then turned back to Sato and Lila. "Let's get going!"

"Hold it!"

The four turned to Jiraiya who was looking at Naruto and Sato with a serious look.

"What now, Ero-sennin?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

"These two aren't going anywhere!" stated Jiraiya, pointing at the future Master and the Maiden. "You said it yourself, Naruto. They have no ninja training, so it would be suicide for them to go on any mission."

Naruto just gave Jiraiya a bored look before he formed a hand sign and shouted…

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke surround Naruto and when it cleared, a sexy naked blonde appeared, giving Jiraiya a sexy look. Sato looked on with a wide-eyed look, Lila was heavily blushing at seeing such a technique, and Jiraiya and Takeshi were knocked out with nosebleeds. Job done, Naruto reverted back to his normal self.

"Now we can go!" grinned Naruto as he started to walk away and out of the house. Sato, Lila, and the Pokémon followed.

"What the hell was that?" questioned Sato, eyes still wide and a faint blush on his face as he remembered what he saw.

"Anti-pervert move."

"…Its effective," said Sato.

The three humans continued to talk, ignoring the looks from the villagers who were staring at Infernape and Alakazam. Luckily for the three, the villagers thought the Pokémon were Summon Creatures, so no uproar was started. They reached the village gates in no time, where their comrades on the mission were waiting.

"Naruto! What took you so long?" demanded Sakura, punching Naruto in the head. She then noticed Sato and Lila. "And why are they here?"

"Sakura-chan! That hurt!" cried Naruto, rubbing the newly developed bump on his head.

'_She really is like Kasumi!'_ thought Sato with a shudder.

"Naruto…" growled Sakura.

"Ano, please don't be mad at Naruto. It was our idea to come and help on your mission," said Lila, stepping forward. "We felt we should contribute as long as we are here."

"Hmm, I assume that Infernape and Alakazam will be helping you on this mission?" questioned Kakashi, noting the two Pokémon. Receiving nods of confirmation from the two trainers, he made his decision. "It goes against my better judgment, but I guess you can come and help. The more help the better."

"Arigatou, Kakashi-san," said Sato. "We won't let you down!"

Kakashi just gave his eye smile and the group set out from the village, starting their mission. Standing in the front was Neji and Kakashi, in the middle was Shikamaru, Temari, and Sakura, and bringing up the rear was Naruto, Hinata, Sato, Lila, Asuma, and the Pokémon. Asuma was, unfortunately, was feeling weary from the glares he kept getting from Infernape.

"Oi, Sato!"

"Hai, Asuma-san?"

"Why's your Pokémon giving me dirty looks?"

Sato turned to Infernape to see that he was indeed glaring at Asuma. This confused Sato, as he knew the Flame Pokémon and the bearded Jonin had never really met until now. Why was Infernape glaring at Asuma?

"Infernape? What's wrong?"

"_In In Infernape. Nape Fernape!"_

"Infernape says that Asuma-san betrayed the Sarutobi Clan?" questioned Lila. She then saw the looks of confusion from Naruto, Hinata, and Asuma, so she explained. "I have an empathic ability that allows me to sense the emotions of living beings and I can communicate with them. I've had this power since I was little."

"It's a really cool ability too!" declared Sato, missing the blush on Lila's face. "But what's Infernape talking about?"

"When I was younger, I left the village to work for the Daimyo of the Land of Fire. My old man didn't like it and because of that, the Monkey Summons, who are my clan's Summons, forbade me from ever signing the Monkey Contract," sighed Asuma as he told his story. "How the hell does your Pokémon know about that though?"

"Maybe Infernape has a connection to the Monkey Summons because he's a monkey himself?" suggested Naruto.

"But N-Naruto-kun, Infernape is-isn't from th-this world. How c-could he have a c-connection?" questioned Hinata.

"Whatever the reason, it'll have to wait until we get back to Konoha. I'm heading to the front to give support if needed," said Asuma as he went to his new position.

"Infernape, was that really necessary?" asked Sato, giving his Pokémon a deadpan look.

"_Nape In Infernape,"_ muttered the monkey.

"Infernape! That was mean!" said Lila. "He said, 'at least I didn't hit him'."

"Something tells me this is going to be a long trip," stated Naruto.

-:-

Night came and the group had stopped to set up camp. One tent for Kakashi, Neji, and Asuma, one for Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sato, and the last one for the girls. Watch shifts had to also be set up and Hinata volunteered for the first watched. Lila had also volunteered and with her Alakazam, helped Hinata.

The two girls sat across from each other, the fire in between. Alakazam took this time to meditate and calm his mind. The silence became too much so Lila decided to strike up conversation.

"Ano, Hinata?"

"Hai, Lila?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Nani?"

"Do you like Naruto?"

Hinata started to blush at the question. She was happy though that the fire seemed to hide her blush. She quickly activated her Byakugan to make sure Naruto and the others were asleep. Luckily, they were.

"Ano…"

"Hold on. Alakazam, could you please put up a barrier so no one can listen in on us, please?" asked Lila, looking at the Psychic-type.

"_Ala."_

Alakazam's eyes glowed green for a moment and then a green dome-like barrier surrounded Hinata and Lila.

"Arigatou, my friend," smiled the Salon Maiden. She then turned back to Hinata.

"…H-Hai. It's more th-than that th-though. I love him," confessed Hinata. It was now her turn to ask a question. "What about you, Lila? Do you like Sato?"

Now it was Lila's turn to blush and like Hinata, she was happy that the fire's glow hid it.

"H-Hai, I love him. It almost seemed like a fairy tale because it was love at first sight," said Lila with a dreamy smile.

"What is it that you love about him?" asked Hinata. Lila's smile seemed to get a little bigger.

"His determination, his personality, his passion, his bravery, his selflessness, these are the reasons I love Sato-kun," said Lila as she closed her eyes, place her hand to her heart, and let out a sigh. Hinata only stared at her with wide lavender eyes.

"Th-Those are the same reasons I love N-Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata. Lila was now surprised.

"I guess we're a lot alike, seeing as how we have the same tastes."

Both girls let out a few giggles at this revelation. They talked some more and lost track of time. Soon, they were startled when someone starting knocking on the barrier. The two girls blushed when they saw that it was Naruto and Sato, ready for their watch. Alakazam released the barrier.

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Sato-kun!"

"Oi, Hinata, Lila, we're here to relieve you!" said Naruto. Sato nodded in agreement.

The girls blushed at his choice of words. They just gave them their thanks and went to their tent for the night. Naruto and Sato soon settled into their watch.

"So, Sato, what do you think of this world so far?" asked Naruto.

"Honestly, its surprising how similar some of the people are to people back home," responded Sato.

"Really?"

"Hai! Sakura, for example, she reminds me a lot about this girl I know named Kasumi. Both have short tempers and can get really violent."

"Sounds scary that there's another Sakura-chan out there. I'm guessing she's hit you before?"

"Not with her fists. Kasumi likes to use a mallet," shuddered Sato. "Anyway, Kakashi-san and Takeshi are similar, too."

"…I don't see it," replied Naruto after some thought.

"Both can be perverts at times, but when they have to, they can be serious."

"Okay, I see it now. Anyone else have similarities?"

"Well, I guess Tsunade, for what little I know of her, reminds me of this woman back home named Shirona. Both are blonde, well endowed, and likes to show them off," explained the trainer.

"Won't Ero-sennin be happy to hear that," muttered Naruto sarcastically.

"Only difference I can think of between Tsunade-san and Shirona-san is that Tsunade-san actually does something aside from standing around and look pretty."

"Nani?"

"You told me that a Kage is the strongest ninja in a village, right?" asked Sato. Receiving a nod, he continued. "Well, in my world, the strongest trainer in a region is known as a Champion. Just like a Kage protects their village, a Champion has to protect their region, but when an evil organization known as Team Galactic threatened the Sinnoh Region, Shirona didn't really do anything but the bare minimum."

"Doesn't sound like a very good Champion," said Naruto.

"She is very strong, though, I will give her that," added Sato.

"Hmm. Any other similarities between people?"

"…Hinata reminds me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on who that person is," said Sato, scratching the back of his head.

"Now that you mention it, Lila reminds me of someone as well. I can't remember who though," said Naruto.

Pikachu watched as both boys thought hard of whom the girls reminded them of, but they couldn't think of whom. Pikachu just let out a sigh at how dense these two can be.

-:-

It was soon the next morning and the group was on the move again. Kakashi decided to ask something that had been bothering him.

"Naruto, how exactly did you get Jiraiya-sama to agree to let Sato and Lila accompany us?"

"Easy, Kakashi-sensei! I just used the Sexy no Jutsu!" grinned Naruto.

"You what?" shouted Sakura, turning to glare at the orange wearing blond.

"Come on, Sakura-chan," whined Naruto. "It was the only way!"

"It must've been very effective," said Kakashi, a perverted look in his eye.

"I think the fact that it knocked out both Ero-sennin and Takeshi is proof enough," stated Sato.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. "Why are you still using that move, Naruto?"

"Its not like I use it all the time like when I was a kid! I only use it now on Ero-sennin so he will actually teach me something. I really need to find a teacher who isn't a complete pervert," grumbled Naruto.

"I'm not that bad, Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Says the man reading his smut book in front of everybody," said Naruto as he and Sakura gave him a deadpan look for doing exactly that, reading Icha Icha Paradise. The others could only sweatdrop.

The rest of the journey was pretty easy going. Sato and Lila were surprised when they found out that they'd have to cross a desert, but then Sato didn't seem to mind, what with all the traveling he's done in the past. Lila, not used to such traveling conditions, became more tired than the others, due to the heat. She almost collapsed a few times, but Sato caught her each time. The final time, Sato decided to put an end to it by picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way, bridal style.

"Gomen, Sato-kun," apologized Lila, her arms around Sato's neck and a blush on her face. The latter though could have been passed off as part of the heat. Pikachu had decided the two needed some alone time and went over to rest on Naruto's shoulder.

"For what, Lila?" asked Sato, looking down at her.

"For slowing you down. Maybe I should have stayed back in the village."

"…Maybe, but you know, I am glad you came," grinned Sato. "At least with you here, I won't feel like the odd man out. Besides, gives us a chance to catch up, which we haven't really had the chance to, what with all that has happened so far."

Lila started to get tears in her eyes. She felt happy that Sato wanted to spend time with her and get to know her better.

"Sato-kun…" mumbled Lila. She felt tired, so she laid her head down, snuggling against Sato's chest as she fell asleep. This made Sato blush a little.

'_Nani? What this feeling in my chest all of a sudden? It feel weird, but in a good way. Mmm, she smells like lavender and lilacs… Gah, bad Sato! Don't smell your friends! …But she smells so nice.'_

Suna was soon in the group's sight, meaning they could finally rest for a while. What they didn't know though was trouble was also heading to Suna.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**Like I promised back in chapter three, Hinata and Lila interaction. Not much, but some.**

**Like in the animé, Sato now has an Infernape. Torterra will be coming soon as well. As to why Sato didn't have them in the beginning of this fic…well, I started this fic before it was revealed that Sato would be getting Infernape and Torterra.**

**Speaking of Infernape, I had to put in the Infernape/Asuma interaction when I remembered the fact that Asuma is not allowed to ever sign the Monkey Contract. Maybe I should have Infernape meet the Monkey Boss, Enma (sp?), later on in the story.**

**One last thing, I just noticed this today, but the pairing names sound almost exactly the same to each other. SatoLila sounds similar to NaruHina, while SatoKasu sounds similar to NaruSaku. I find it as no mere coincidence that not only are some of the characters of "Naruto" and "Pokémon" the same, but the pairing names too? I know that there are more NaruHina fans out there than NaruSaku, but why are there more SatoKasu fans than SatoLila? When I started this fic, not only did I want to write a "Naruto/Pokémon" crossover fic that people would like, but I also wanted people to appreciate SatoLila AKA Abilityshipping as the great pairing it is. I really hope that one day, that will happen.**

**Trivia:**

***Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was the last know summoner of the Monkey Contract.**

**Quiz:**

**What were the other two primate-like Pokémon that Sato had throughout the series?**


	6. Battle in the Desert

**Last chapter quiz answer: Primeape and Aipom.**

**Grr, again, I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. Too many distractions. Anyway, as we last left our heroes, they made it to Suna. So let's see what happens next.**

**-:-**

Just outside the gates of Sunagakure stood two figures. The taller one wore all black and had his face covered in war paint. On his back was a body-shaped bundle wrapped up like a mummy. The other figure had short spiky red hair, black rings around his eyes, which made him look like a tanuki, and a tattoo on his forehead that said, "love". On his back was a large gourd.

"They should have been here by now, Kankuro," said the shorter figure in a monotone voice.

"You worry too much, Gaara. Besides, Temari can easily take care of herself," said the taller boy. He then looked out towards the horizon. "Look, there they are now."

Gaara looked out at the horizon as well and saw that his older brother was right. He saw the group of Konoha ninja he hired as his sister's escort being lead by the only person, aside from his siblings, he could consider a friend. Uzumaki Naruto. Gaara then saw two people with Naruto who did not look like ninja. As the group got closer, Naruto gave off a fox-like grin and waved at Gaara.

"Oi, Gaara! Long time no see!" called out the orange ninja, as he got closer.

"Naruto! Show more respect to the Kazekage!' yelled Sakura, glaring at her teammate.

"That is alright," said Gaara. "Naruto, I thank you and your team for escorting Temari back safely."

"Hehe, no problem, Gaara," grinned Naruto, scratching the back of his head.

It was then that Gaara and Kankuro noticed the Mouse Pokémon on Naruto's shoulder.

"…Naruto, what kind of creature is that?" questioned Kankuro, pointing at Pikachu.

"This is Pikachu! He's one of Sato's friends," replied Naruto.

Gaara looked over at Sato and saw the sleeping girl in his arms.

"I see. Seeing as how you all came this way, allow me to offer my home as you own so you may rest," said the Kazekage.

"Yatta!" yelled Naruto, pumping his fist into the air.

"Arigatou, Gaara-san," said Sato.

The Konoha group then followed Gaara as he and Kankuro lead them to the Kazekage Mansion.

-:-

After getting settled in the mansion, Sato, who had put a sleeping Lila in one of the rooms given, made his way to the parlor where he saw that the others were already there. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were talking with Gaara, Kankuro, and Neji, while Shikamaru and Temari were playing a game of shogi. Kakashi and Asuma were nowhere to be seen.

'_Most likely sending reports back to Konoha about the mission,'_ thought Sato.

"Oi, Sato!" called out Naruto.

Sato made his way over and sat next to his friend.

"Lila's still asleep?" asked Naruto.

"Hai. I left Pikachu with her so when she wakes up, he can just lead her to where we are," explained Sato.

"Mind telling us what exactly is going on here?" questioned Kankuro. "Can you even be trusted?"

Kankuro's question was answered by quick conk to the head courtesy of Temari's fan. This resulted in the two glaring at each other.

"Please explain, Sato-san," said Gaara, ignoring his siblings.

Sato told Gaara and Kankuro about his world, how he, Lila, and Takeshi ended up in this world, and the different Pokémon. Just as he was about to finish his explanation, a burst of white light came from his belt revealing the small Land Shark Pokémon.

"_Gible!"_

"Is that…a dragon?" questioned Kankuro, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai," sighed Sato. "Gible, what are you doing out of your Poké Ball?"

"_Gible!"_ cried Gible as he jumped up and latched himself onto Sato's head.

"Gah!"

"Sato! Put that thing away before it destroys something!" ordered Sakura.

"Interesting. Do all of these Pokémon attack their masters?" questioned Gaara.

"No. As I said to Naruto and the others who saw Gible do this, this is just Gible's way of showing affection," said Sato as he pried the baby dragon off his head. "Gible, why don't you go to where Pikachu is and help him keep an eye on Lila?"

"_Gib Gible!"_ nodded Gible as he dove underground and traveled to Pikachu's location, leaving a small trench in the floor that showed his path.

"…Sorry about that," said Sato with an embarrassed grin.

-:-

The Land Shark Pokémon traveled down the hallway and found where Pikachu was. Coming to the surface, Gible toddled into the room to see Pikachu watching over Lila. Pikachu turned when he heard Gible coming into the room.

"_Gible? What are you doing here?"_ asked Pikachu.

"_Mama okay?"_ asked Gible.

"…_Mama?"_

"_Mama!"_ exclaimed Gible, pointing at the sleeping lavender-haired girl.

Pikachu gave the Dragon-type a weird look as he looked back and forth between Gible and Lila.

"_Okay… What makes you call Lila "Mama"?"_

"_Mama likes Papa!"_ exclaimed Gible flailing his stubby arms about.

'…_I don't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that Gible of all Pokémon and people could see that Lila likes Sato before Sato could,'_ thought Pikachu with an internal grin. _'Leave it to the baby to see things before anyone else.'_

Pikachu's thought process was interrupted when he heard a rustling sound. He turned back to Lila to see that she was waking up.

"Pikachu? Gible? Where are we?" asked Lila as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"_We have arrived in Suna!"_ grinned Pikachu, knowing she could understand him.

"_Mama!"_ exclaimed Gible, jumping up to sit next to Lila. The girl blinked in confusion.

"…Mama?"

"_It's a long story,"_ sighed Pikachu. Lila blushed heavily as Pikachu explained why Gible called her "Mama".

"Oh my…"

"_Hmm. Well, now that you're awake…"_ said Pikachu as he hopped onto Lila's shoulder. _"We shouldn't be keeping "Papa" waiting."_

"N-Nani?" squeaked Lila, her face getting redder.

Pikachu could only laugh.

-:-

With Pikachu and Gible's help, Lila was able to find her way to where Sato, Naruto, and the others were.

"_Gible!"_

Upon hearing the little dragon, Sato turned to see that Lila and Pikachu were with him.

"Had a nice rest, Lila?" smiled Sato.

"H-Hai. A-Arigatou, Sato-kun," said Lila; still blushing from what Pikachu had told her.

"Oi, Sato! Got any other Pokémon we can see?" questioned Kankuro.

Grinning, Sato brought out his other Pokémon to show Gaara and Kankuro. Kankuro was visibly impressed and if Gaara was as well, he didn't show it.

"An interesting array of creatures, Sato-san," said Gaara.

"Arigatou," grinned Sato.

"Ya know, I just thought of something," said Naruto. "Infernape reminds me of the character Sun Wukong from the story _Journey to the West_."

Those who knew Naruto went silent and gave him a look of astonishment. Though always looking for some kind of attention, Naruto started to feel a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"Since when do you read _Journey to the West_?" questioned Neji.

"I read it when I was traveling with Ero-sennin. Besides, would you rather I read _Icha Icha Paradise_? Bad enough I had to write one of those books, I have no intention of reading them," grumbled Naruto.

"You wrote one?" growled Sakura, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"Which one did you write, Naruto?" asked Kakashi, who walked into the room along with Asuma. Asuma made sure to stay away from the glaring fire monkey.

"The one entitled _Waterfall Encounter_. Not the best title, but it works," answered Naruto. Kakashi's single eye widened.

"You wrote that one?"

"Hai…"

Kakashi quickly pulled out a book and a pen from his item pouch and held them out to Naruto.

"May I have an autograph? This book is my favorite of the series," said Kakashi, giving his eye smile.

"Can I get one too?" asked Kankuro, also holding out a book and pen.

Naruto and the others sweatdropped at this. Sakura and Temari on the other hand were holding back their tempers, Sakura wanting to burn her sensei's books and Temari wanting to kill her brother.

"Tell us, Naruto. How did you come up with the idea for this book?" asked Kakashi once he got his autograph.

Naruto went on to tell about the time he and Team Eight went on a mission to find a rare beetle that would have been able to find Sasuke. He then told the part where he saw a beautiful girl dancing near a waterfall. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kankuro got perverted grins on their faces when Naruto mentioned that the girl was naked, while the other males' faces became tinted with red. He was embarrassed to admit that, unlike in the book where the man and woman fall in love at their first meeting, the girl in reality ran away after he slipped on a wet rock.

With the girls, who were away from the group, but still listening, Hinata was blushing up a storm as she remembered that night. She wasn't sure whether or not to be embarrassed or flattered by this. On one hand, Naruto called her beautiful, even if he didn't know it was her, and wrote a book about her. On the other hand, the book was about the time Naruto saw her naked and everyone who has read the book now knows about it. There was only one thing she could do at this moment. She fainted.

"Hinata!" cried Lila, surprised by the sudden action.

About an hour later, Hinata's eyes fluttered opened. She noticed that she was in a different room. She never felt so embarrassed.

"Hinata! You're awake!"

Hinata started to go red again at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned her head to the side to see the orange ninja she loved sitting in a chair beside the bed she was lying in, but her eyes widened when she saw that he seemed to be covered in bruises from what she could see.

"N-Naruto-kun! Wh-What happened to you?" asked Hinata, more worried about him than herself.

"Hehe, well after you fainted, Sakura-chan started hitting me, saying it was my fault," said Naruto, trying to laugh it off. "I asked why it was my fault, but she said I already knew. Hinata, tell me what I did wrong so I can make it right, please?"

Seeing the pleading look on Naruto's face made Hinata's heart ache. She would never blame Naruto for this. Sure, he wrote a book and told people about when he saw her naked, but she knew for a fact that if Naruto knew it was her, he'd never tell a soul.

"It's alright, N-Naruto-kun. Y-You did n-nothing wrong. S-Sakura just overreacted," said Hinata, hoping to put her love at ease.

"…Are you sure, Hinata? If something is wrong, I'd feel better knowing that I could set things right. Especially if it makes you feel better."

"I'm sure, Naruto-kun," said Hinata, giving a small smile.

Naruto gave her his signature foxy grin, happy that she was okay. They might have had little interaction when they were kids, but she would always be one of his true friends. Maybe for the sole reason that she was one of the few from their age group that never looked down upon him. He really hoped that he could get to know her.

-:-

"I can't believe that baka!" screeched Sakura. "How can you be so calm, Neji? He saw Hinata naked!"

"As much as I would like to hurt Naruto for seeing Hinata-sama in such a way, it would be…"

"Troublesome," muttered the shadow user.

"In a sense," replied the Hyuga prodigy.

When Hinata fainted, there was some confusion as to why this time. It didn't take long for some of the more intelligent people in the room to figure out why though. This resulted in Sakura to attack Naruto and then the current conversation.

"How can you say that?" questioned a gawking Sakura.

"Haruno-san, if you had actually listened to how Naruto told his story, you'd know that he had no idea it was Hinata-sama," said Neji.

"Plus, if you actually knew Naruto, if he knew it was Hinata, he'd keep quiet about it, both out of respect for Hinata and the fact that he hates perverts," said Shikamaru.

"It still doesn't make it right!"

"True, but attacking him because he lacked the knowledge would be dishonorable," said the Hyuga Jonin. "That and the fact that Sato-san and Kazekage-sama are guarding him at the moment would make attacking him a stupid move."

Indeed that after the incident, Sato and Gaara were making sure that no one came near Naruto as he talked to Hinata and made sure she was alright. They trusted Naruto enough not to do anything to the girl.

"It will be less troublesome if this is kept quiet. I'm sure none of us want to see the Hokage and Hiashi go on a rampage trying to kill Naruto," sighed Shikamaru.

"But…" started Sakura, but stopped when the stern glares from Neji and Shikamaru met her eyes. "…Fine."

-:-

Night fell upon the land and the Konoha group were offered a place to stay at the Kazekage mansion so they would be well rested for their journey home the next day. A few miles away though, a group of figures were making their way to Suna. The only question was, were they friend or foe.

-:-

The next morning, the Konoha group woke up bright and early so they could travel as far as they could back to Konoha.

"Is everyone ready?" asked Kakashi as everyone stood outside the gates.

"You bet, Kakashi-sensei! Too bad we couldn't stay longer though," said Naruto.

"Maybe next time," said the scarecrow. "Let's head out!"

As the group turned to leave, a rumbling of the earth made them stop.

"What is this, an earthquake?" shouted Sakura over the rumbling.

Before anyone could answer, a large figure erupted from the ground a few feet in front of the group. It was unrecognizable by the ninja, but Sato and Lila knew what it was.

"What's a Rhyperior doing here?" questioned Sato, a shocked look on his face.

"Another Pokémon I presume, Sato-san?" questioned Gaara, who ran up to the group along with his siblings.

"Sato-kun, I know this Rhyperior," said Lila.

"I'm so glad you haven't forgotten us, Lila-misu," said a voice.

Appearing just behind Rhyperior was Borg, Kabuto, and an assortment of Oto Ninja and Cipher Peons.

"Kuso! I didn't think we'd have to deal with any of Orochimaru's flunkies," growled Naruto, getting into a defensive pose. The others also got ready.

"So you were brought here as well? I won't let you arm Lila!" declared Sato as he glared at Borg.

"_Pika!"_ agreed Pikachu, jumping down from Sato's shoulder and letting a few sparks fly from his cheeks.

"Hahaha. How cute. You honestly think you can win. But I think not," smirked Borg, holding two Poké Balls. "Crobat! Gyarados! Come forth!"

"Staraptor! Grotle! Let's go!" shouted Sato.

"_Cro! Cro!"_

"_Gyara!"_

"_Staraptor!"_

"_Grotle!"_

"This might actually be interesting," said Kabuto watching the Pokémon appear on the sandy field of the desert. "Wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi's eye's widened a bit when the traitorous Uchiha appeared next to Kabuto.

"Sasuke-kun…" whispered Sakura.

Naruto, along with Neji and Shikamaru, glared at the Uchiha, remembering the retrieval mission from almost three years ago and how some of them almost didn't come back alive. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Sasuke.

"Keep quiet, dobe. Nothing you say will make me go back to Konoha. I needed power and they refused to give it to me! How can I get my revenge if I don't have power!" yelled Sasuke, glaring at his former teammates.

'_This guy's like Shinji. How can anyone be so obsessed with power and for revenge no less,'_ thought Sato.

"Enough talk! We are here for one thing and we will get it! Gyarados, use Rain Dance!" shouted Borg.

"_Gyaaaa!"_

At the command, the Atrocious Pokémon glowed with a blood red aura. This seemed to call up rain clouds in the sky above and with that, it started to pour.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder to take down Gyarados!" yelled Sato.

"_Pikachuuuuuu!"_

The Electric-type released a high voltage blast towards the Water-type, but just as it was about to hit the mark, the Thunder turned direction and hit Rhyperior instead.

"What just happened?" exclaimed Naruto. He and the others were just as surprised.

"Seeing as how you've never really seen Pokémon in action before, I shall explain. You see, Rhyperior possesses an ability known as Lightning Rod, which protects his partners in battle from Electric-type attacks," smirked Borg. "And since Rhyperior is a Ground-type, that makes him immune to anything electrical."

"It makes me wonder. Could it even make the great Kakashi's Raikiri useless?" taunted Kabuto. The Copy Ninja gave the silver-haired medic a fierce glare.

"Less talking and more fighting!" declared Naruto as he rushed forward. He put his fingers in a cross sign. "Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Soon there were close to a hundred copies of Naruto in sight and they all charged towards the enemy.

"How annoying! Manectric, use Thunder with Gyarados on those orange pests!" shouted Borg as he threw another Poké Ball.

Out of the Poké Ball came a yellow and blue canine-like Pokémon. Together with Gyarados, he blasted all of Naruto's Kage Bunshin with the powerful force of lightning. Luckily, the real Naruto stayed in the back just in case.

"This can't be good," muttered Naruto.

"Troublesome," sighed Shikamaru.

"Just leave the Pokémon to me. I can handle them if you guys can handle the others," said Sato, determination in his eyes. He then turned to Lila. "Lila, I want you to stay back. If they're after you I don't want them to get close to you. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you!"

Lila felt warmth in her chest and smile on her face from Sato's declaration, but she would not let him do this alone.

"As sweet as that is, Sato-kun, I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing," said Lila as she sent out her three Pokémon. "I'm not going down without a fight!"

Sato stared at the girl with wide eyes. He forgot that she's not really like most girls, though she was still weird sometimes. Borg though interrupted the moment.

"So very touching, but it is time to die!"

Manectric, Crobat and a few Oto Ninja charged forward, but were stopped by Pikachu, Staraptor, and newly created Naruto Kage Bunshin. Kakashi had taken the opportunity to take on Kabuto, being the only one who could stay equal with the medic. Borg, not being a fighter, stayed back with his Rhyperior and Gyarados, who acted as a last line of defense. They were doing a good job too, as they were keeping Grotle and the recently sent out Buizel at bay.

"Rhyperior! Use Rock Wrecker on that tortoise!" yelled Borg.

"Grotle! Full power Energy Ball!" called out Sato.

The two Pokémon fired their attacks, both colliding with each other. Unfortunately, Rhyperior's Rock Wrecker was stronger and plowed through the Energy Ball. Being a slow Pokémon, Grotle could get out of the way in time and took the full brunt of the attack.

"Grotle!" yelled a worried Sato as he watched Grotle slide back. Luckily, Grotle wasn't knocked out, but he didn't look like he'd last. "Can you keep going, Grotle?"

"_Grotle!"_ roared the Grove Pokémon, just before he started to glow white.

"What is this?" demanded Borg.

"Grotle?" questioned Sato.

Grotle's form started to grow and change form. When the light faded, standing where Grotle was, was a large Pokémon that looked like a prehistoric tortoise. It was green and brown in color and on his shell was what looked like a small garden. There were three stones and a small tree.

"_Torterra!"_ roared the new Pokémon.

"Awesome! Grotle evolved into Torterra!" cheered Sato. "Alright, Torterra! Let's charge up with an Energy Ball!"

"_Terra!"_

"Even by evolving, your Pokémon's Energy Ball will do nothing!" exclaimed Borg. He was surprised though when Torterra actually swallowed the Energy Ball and the tree on his back glowed with a bright green. "Nani?"

"Torterra, use Leaf Storm!"

"_Torterra!"_

The Continent Pokémon fired a flurry of leaves from his tree, powered by the Energy Ball he swallowed. Making contact with Rhyperior, the Ground/Rock-type Pokémon didn't stand a chance against the powered up attack.

"Rhyperior!" exclaimed a shocked Borg as he watched his Pokémon faint.

"Yatta! We did it Torterra! Now to help Buizel take down Gyarados!" said Sato.

With the other fights, the Oto Ninja and Cipher Peons weren't doing as well as they had hoped. Sakura, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Asuma, Lila, and Temari were holding them off. Gaara and Kankuro went back inside of the village as the rain made their techniques useless.

While giving her Pokémon commands, Lila didn't notice the dark ninja sneaking up behind her. Luckily, someone did notice and was able to drive him back.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto came close to driving his jutsu into Sasuke, but the Uchiha jumped back.

"Stay out of this, dobe! I will not let you get in my way!" yelled Sasuke, glaring at his former teammate.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend, Sasuke. I may have promised to bring you back to Konoha, but I will cripple you if you hurt any of my friends again!" growled Naruto, his eyes flashing red for a quick second. "Just forget about the past! It's not worth it!"

"Not worth it? Not worth it! I **will** kill Itachi for what he did and then I will revive the Uchiha Clan! And I will do both with her help," said Sasuke, pointing at Lila.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Naruto, getting in front of Lila.

"Not that it matters to you, but Borg and his master plan on using that girl's power to create something called Shadow Humans. Once it has been surely tested, I will use those powers to defeat Itachi. Once they have no need for her anymore, I will use her as a breeder to create a new generation of Uchiha. One that will those psychic powers of her," explained Sasuke, a deranged look in his eyes.

Naruto and Lila looked at him in horror, not believing what he was saying.

"You're more sick than I thought, Sasuke!" growled Naruto, his glare becoming fiercer. He could feel Lila shaking in fear behind him.

"It wouldn't as if she'd be alone as an Uchiha breeder. I plan on also taking that Hyuga girl as well. She a little stronger than Sakura and the possibility of having both the Byakugan and Sharingan will make my clan the most powerful!"

That did it. Something in Naruto's mind snapped after Sasuke said what he was going to do Hinata and there was no way in hell that he'd let the Uchiha do that to her. His eyes became a deep blood red and his pupils turned into slits. The whisker marks on his cheeks became more defined, his hair more wild, and his nails grew into sharp claws. Lastly, his body had started to be covered by a deep red chakra and formed into the shape of a fox with three tails. Naruto let out a mighty roar that made everyone stop in his or her tracks.

"Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata, shocked by what she and everyone else was seeing.

"Kuso," cursed Kakashi, hoping something like this wouldn't happen.

"Damn it," cursed Kabuto as he jumped back. He turned to Borg. "Borg, call back your Pokémon! We need to retreat for now!"

Not really wanting to retreat as he was close to acquiring his target, Borg did do as Kabuto said. He was smart enough to know not to fight a battle he knew he had little chance of winning.

"Everyone, fall back! That includes you, Sasuke!" yelled Kabuto, glaring at the Uchiha, who was having a hard time avoiding Naruto's claws.

"Grr, fine!"

Sasuke jumped back to the Oto Cipher group and then vanished as the group left. Naruto, still filled with bloodlust, turned to his comrades.

"Wh-What's wrong with Naruto?" asked Sato, very scared at what he's seeing.

"Everyone stay back!" yelled Kakashi as he stepped forward.

"But Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's an order, Sakura!"

Kakashi pulled out a small piece of paper from his vest pocket and ran towards Naruto, who ran toward Kakashi. Luckily, due to Naruto's current feral mind, Kakashi was able to place the paper on Naruto's forehead. The paper surprisingly started to suppress the chakra around Naruto's body. Once the chakra was gone, Naruto collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to him, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Neji.

"I placed a seal that Jiraiya-sama gave me for just such an occasion," said Kakashi, walking up to Naruto and picking up his body. He then let out a sigh. "It looks like we'll be staying in Suna a little bit longer."

"What exactly happened though? What was that red chakra around Naruto?" yelled Sakura, still scared by what she saw.

"…That will be Naruto's decision to explain," said Kakashi. He then walked back into the village, the others not too far behind.

'_Naruto-kun. Please be okay,'_ thought Hinata, feeling tears starting to build up.

**CHAPTER END**

**Who can't help but smile at Gible's antics? He's just a cute little baby shark-dragon!**

**A nice little humor scene with Naruto and his writing skills and then a nice little NaruHina scene. How were they really though?**

**I know the fight scene was not all that great, but I was working with multiple characters. It's not as easy to write fight scenes with that many characters. I promise though that any future fight scenes will be better.**

**Trivia:**

***Enbuoh, the fully evolved Fire starter from **_**Black/White**_**, is also based off of a character from the story **_**Journey to the West**_**, like Infernape. He is based off of the character Zhu Bajie.**

***If the Shadow Raikou is snagged from Borg's team, Manectric is the Legendary's replacement.**

**Quiz:**

**Who did Naruto first use the Kyubi against?**


End file.
